Neverland
by Missglitterystars
Summary: There was no such thing as Peter Pan. It was all in Wendy's head. Dark Fic. Mature Themes


Author's Note: I don't own anything

Summary: Peter Pan wasn't real, it was all in Wendy's head. Dark fic. Mature themes.

For years, Wendy would keep her window open. It was open all hours of the morning and night. She claimed that every night, a boy named Peter Pan would come to visit her. When she told her parents, they became deeply concerned about her.

One night, her parents decided that they should alternate nights and sleep in Wendy's room just to make sure that no one was coming it. They waited until she was fast asleep and tonight was Wendy's mother's turn. She sat in a chair and remained awake for a long time. It wasn't until she started to nod off that she saw Wendy stir in her bed. Wendy woke up smiling and was walking towards the open window. "Hello Peter," she said.

Wendy's mother jumped up and ran over to the window. "Peter says hello mother," Wendy smiled.

"Wendy, darling, there is no one there," Her mother whispered, "Come back to bed."

"I swear, he's there!" insisted Wendy.

Wendy got back into bed and stared at the window. Her mother was extremely concerned. The next night, the same thing happened. Wendy would get out of bed and walk over to the window. Her mother would walk her to her bed.

One night, it was Wendy's father who watched her. He started to fall asleep, but before he could Wendy walked over to the doors opening to the balcony. "I'm coming Peter, I'm coming," she whispered.

Her father jumped out of his chair and grabbed her as she started to climb over the edge of the balcony. "Wendy what are you doing?" he cried as he held her close.

"I'm going with Peter, to Never NeverLand."

"Wendy, there is no Peter, there is no Neverland."

"There is!"

"Wendy, no."

"YES THERE IS!" Wendy screamed, "I've seen it."

The next morning, Wendy's mother called the doctor. He asked to see Wendy immediately. Wendy was frightened of going to the doctor. It was always cold there, but she had to go. The doctor examined her and said, "There's not much we can do. I would suggest either taking her to a home or keeping a close eye on her."

"I can't send my child away," cried Wendy's mother.

"The choice is yours."

For years, Wendy didn't mention Peter Pan. She didn't want to be sent away. She was scared of that. She didn't mention Peter Pan until her wedding day. "Peter is here," she whispered excitedly to her mother.

"My dear, put Peter out of your mind."

"I can't," she whispered, "I'm scared mother."

"What's wrong my child?"

"I didn't want to grow up. I was so scared of the unknown."

Suddenly, it began to click in Wendy's mother's head. Wendy created an imaginary friend, a boy who would never grow up, as a way to keep her childhood innocence. Wendy was afraid of growing up.

It was Wendy's wedding night and she and her husband were staying in some hotel in the city. He kissed her and touched her places she had never been touched or kissed before. She experienced emotions that confused her and when her husband first entered her she screamed out in pain. He continued to ram in and out of her until she was crying out in pleasure. When she finally was about to climax she screamed out, "Peter! PETER!"

Her husband looked at her and said, "Who is Peter?"

Wendy got off of her husband and looked at the blood between her legs. Her virginity had been taken by her husband. She tried to wipe away the blood and she fell to the ground sobbing. She thrashed about on the floor screaming. "Wendy! WENDY!" her husband panicked, "I'm going to get your parents! They'll know what to do."

By the time her husband and her parents came to the hotel room, Wendy was on the balcony. "Peter, take me away," she sobbed, "Take me to neverland."

She climbed over the edge and looked to the heavens. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts."

"Wendy, come back to the other side," her husband pleaded.

Wendy turned to look back and she had tears flowing. "I never will grow up," she cried.

She let go of the balcony and she flew with her happy thoughts. "WENDY!!!!!" screamed her family.

Wendy was in Neverland, and she would never grow up.

The End.


End file.
